powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pteromaid
Pteromaid (pronounced Ter-rŏ-maid) was the lieutenant and the female rookie of the Water Tribe and one of the Villains in Power Rangers Treasure Hunt. She is the beautiful mermaid who sought to put the world underwater. She only remained beautiful when she was in the water. She has a human form to battle Rangers. On land, she returned back into her true form. Biography Personality Pteromaid is beautiful, passionate, cunning, ruthless, devious, powerful, obstinate, affectionate, shallow, manipulative, superficial, vain, vengeful, fierce, strong, mean, intelligent, uncaring, sadistic, forward, greedy, sassy, stingy, loathsome, obsequious, lazy, arrogant, level-headed, offensive, malicious, lion-hearted, odious, aggressive, terrible, horrible and evil one who was still very loyal to her master Devil Merman. She will do what he says and obey his orders to destroy the Power Rangers whenever they gets in her way. Even though, she was so obsess with power in order to have the Rangers annihilated. As a monster, Pteromaid is a violent, horrifying creature that will destroy anything in her path, she also doesn't talk while in her monster from, only speaking in grows and roars. Powers and Abilities Pteromaid (Normal Form) *'Aqua Bubble': Pteromaid can use her aqua bubble to unleash the blue bubble to takes away from Rangers' shooting projectiles in her human form. *'Water Balloon': Pteromaid can summon the heart-like water balloon like a bomb to make it explosive and splash towards the Rangers. *'Water Dash': Pteromaid can dash through the water in her mermaid form and unleash the water spikes to hurt the Rangers. *'Water Somersault': Pteromaid can somersault in giant water ball to strike towards the Rangers to make them feel pain. *'Aquakinetic Bracelet': Pteromaid can use the Aquakinetic Bracelet to grab any Ranger and toss him/her in any direction. *'Underwater Breathing:' As she was a mermaid she could breath underwater. *'Strength:' Despite her appearance, Pteromaid is surprisingly very strong and can easily overpower any Ranger with ease. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' In addition to her strength, Pteromaid is also a skilled fighter. Arsenal *'Lionfish Trident': Pteromaid can wield a trident to fight the Rangers in her human form. *'Aqua Whip': Pteromaid can wield a whip to slash the Rangers with this weapon in her human form. Pteromaid (Monster Form) *'Superhuman Strength:' While she was in her Monster Form, she had superhuman strength, able to lift and throw any objects with ease. *'Tidal Tsunami:' In her Monster Form, she can summon tsunami to splash the Rangers and their Megazords. *'Poison Acid Melt:' Pteromaid can spit some purple poison liquid acid and targets on any rock or metal objects causing them to be melted. *'Water Beam:' Pteromaid can use the cylinder-like water coming out from her hands. *'Claw Scratch:' Pteromaid can scratch with her sharp claws. *'Venom Needle:' Pteromaid can spread the needles to drain some life force. *'Durability:' Also by gaining all the powers from her trident, Pteromaid now has rough and thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the laser blast of the Super ValveMax Megazord and Rescue Megazord and not even get scratched. Arsenal *'Claws:' Pteromaid can use her claws to scratch at her enemies. Notes *Motif: Loinfish & Mermaid *Motif: Lionfish Monster (Monster form) *Pteromaid has ability to walk on the land with her legs or turn her legs into the mermaid tail allowing her to swim. *Pteromaid's name comes from the words Ptero and Maid, which actually fits due to her appearance. **However, her name comes from the words pterois and mermaid. *Pteromaid's hair bears the similarities to Lola's hair from Shark Tale. *Pteromaid's has similar transformation with Dyrus from Xiaolin Showdown. *Pteromaid shares the similar attacks with Mermaid Bomber from Bomberman Jetters. *Pteromaid is the first mermaid Villain in the franchise. Similarities to Dyrus * Both have mermaid forms * Both transformed into fearsome monsters before deciding to fight the heroes. ** However, they certainly turn into different monsters. Pteromaid transforms into the lionfish monster, while Dyrus transforms into the amphibian monster. ** Both don't talk while fighting them but only with grunts, noises and roars. * Both can swim in the water. * Both uses different powers. * Both are evil and devious as well as wanted to destroy the world. * Both have mermaid and monster forms each. ** However, Pteromaid's human form was added. * Both have weakness from being too dried. ** However, they can get in the water immediately and regenerate right away. Category:Power Rangers Treasure Hunt Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Female Category:PR Exclusive Villains Category:American-Exclusive Category:Female PR Villains Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Arc Bosses Category:Water Tribe